Games Over
by Angelina56
Summary: this story takes place at the end of The Woods episode from season 2. this is the first story in this series I'm working on guys. sorry I'm bad at summary's guys come in and read and see if you like this story. ch.2 in it we find out what is Lilly fate and George Marks gets interrogated guys. coming soon everyone.


**I don't own Cold Case or any characters from the show they belong to the people who made them not me. Also don't own any songs used in this story they belong to writers and they people singing them not me.**

_A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST COLD CASE FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND THAT EVERYONE IN THIS STORY ISN'T TO OFF OF CHARACTER GUYS._

_**This story happens at the end of The Woods. In this story George Marks is alive and not dead. Sorry guys I know that he should be dead like they did in the show, but for the sake of this story and others to come after this story guys.**_

* * *

Games Over

**Chapter 1**

…_Bang….. Bang….Bang…. Bang….._

_Everyone's hearts raced as they heard the sounds of gun shots from the childhood home of Serial killer George Marks._

Scotty and Stillman pushed the door to the attic open all the way as they entered the attic. They watched as Lilly and George Marks both fell to the ground.

_**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes**_

Scotty rushed over to where Lilly was laying on the ground blood pouring out of her gunshot wounds.

While Stillman reached George Marks body kicking his weapon away from his hands and to the other side of the room. Then he bend down and checked for a pulse finding one. He stood up as other officers and crime scene people came in.

Stillman waved over a few officers as he heard George Marks groan as he felt the pain from his wounds.

Two officers made it over to Stillman and George and stopped next to Stillman who pointed to Marks and said.

"Get him out of here now. And make sure he is checked out before he is taken in. also don't let him out of your site and there should be at least three officers with him at all times. Keep him cuffed at all times got it officers?" stated Stillman to the uniform officers before him.

"Yes sir." Said the officers as they nodded to Stillman who nodded back to them.

Stillman watched as the cuffed George Marks and then stood him up and took him out of the room as marks leaped ahead of the officers.

_**No one knows what it's like  
To be hated**_

Stillman then looked over to where Lilly fall when they came rushing in and saw Scotty kneeling beside Lilly with one hand on the gunshot wound on her right shoulder trying to stop the bleeding and his other hand on the wound on Lilly's right arm just above her elbow.

"Somebody get the paramedics _NOW_ we have an officer down." Screamed Stillman as he rushed over to Lilly and Scotty and dropped to his knees beside Scotty forgetting that George Marks was still alive for now.

Scotty tried as hard as he can to stop the bleeding coming from both of Lilly's wounds.

Stillman saw that Lilly was unconscious at this point in time as Scotty tried to stop the bleeding coming from Lilly's wounds.

"Here Scotty let me help." Said Stillman as Scotty looked up from Lilly's body to his boss Stillman.

Scotty nodded as he removed his hand from the wound above Lilly's elbow and Stillman replaced it with both of his hands. While Scotty used both of his hands to put more pressure on Lilly's shoulder wound.

Stillman and Scotty were too busy with trying to keep lily from losing too much blood to notice that Will and Vera came in to the attic as stopped a 4 feet in front of the door after calling for the paramedics after hearing the gunshots.

They stood in semi shock as they watched their boss and Scotty trying to stop the bleeding from Lilly's wounds.

_**To be fated  
To telling only lies**_

_**But my dreams**_  
_**They aren't as empty**_  
_**As my conscience seems to be**_

Vera and will watched as more blood from Lilly spread out making a nice size pool of blood around Lilly and nearly touching Scotty and Stillman's knees.

They knew that Lilly needed the paramedics like right now and they wondered where they were.

_**I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free**_

Will and Vera heard people on the stairs telling everyone to watch out the paramedics needed to get by.

They moved to the door to the stairs to show the paramedics where the officer down was.

They pointed out where the officer down was with Scotty and Stillman blocking most of the view of Lilly.

Will and Vera watched as the two paramedics made their way over to Scotty, Stillman who were taking care of Lilly with their stretcher and supplies.

Scotty just watched as Lilly's blood slipped through his fingers as he applied pleasure to her shoulder wound. He wondered where the paramedics that Stillman asked for where and what was taking them so long to get here, because Lilly needed help and fast.

_**No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings**_

Stillman moved as a paramedic showed up at his side ready to take his place with a pressure bandage for Lilly's arm.

Will, Vera and other officers watched as Stillman let a paramedic take over his spot and care of the wound he was putting pressure on. They also watched as the other paramedic kneeled next to Scotty and attempted to take over for Scotty, but Scotty wouldn't let him.

"Sir please I need to get to her so I can help her." Said the male mixed paramedic frustrated that the cop wouldn't let him help the wounded office on the ground.

Scotty refused to let go of his partner as the paramedic next to him tried to take over for him.

Stillman looked from the paramedic that took over from him to Scotty and the paramedic who was trying to get Scotty out of his way so he could help Lilly.

"Scotty _please son _move and let the paramedic do his job please." Asked Stillman reach out and touching Scotty's shoulder with his bloody hand that's blood belongs to Lilly.

Scotty looked up at his boss who had his hand on his shoulder looking at him with pleading eyes to let the paramedic take over for him.

"The paramedics need to do their job Scotty. So please let them help Lilly." Said Stillman as he removed his hand from Scotty's shoulder.

Stillman could fill someone's eyes on him but he ignored them for now as he looked at Scotty waiting for him to let the paramedics take care of Lilly.

_**Like I do  
And I blame you**_

**_No one bites back as hard_**  
**_On their anger_**  
**_None of my pain and woe_**  
**_Can show through_**

**_But my dreams_**  
**_They aren't as empty_**  
**_As my conscience seems to be_**

Stillman helped Scotty to his feet after he let the paramedic take over for him and he kept a hand on Scotty's shoulder as he looked behind him and saw Vera and Will watching what happened to Lilly.

Will, Vera and Stillman caught each other's gauze and nodded at each other before looking back to the paramedics who were now loading Lilly on to the stretcher.

Everyone watched as they strapped Lilly in and then the young women paramedic put an oxygen mask over Lilly's face as they kept the pressure bandages on Lilly's wounds and kept pressing on them as they headed out of the attic with Stillman, Will, Scotty and Vera behind them.

_**I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free**_

Scotty, Will, Vera and Stillman watched as Lilly was loaded up in the ambulance.

_**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes **_

Scotty, Vera, will and Stillman all got in to Vera's car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this first chapter to my story I hope that you all liked it. More to come soon.


End file.
